Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of minimally invasive sympathectomy. The disclosure relates to methods for locating, monitoring, and/or mapping nerve distributions before, during, and/or following an ablation process facilitated by way of catheterization procedures. The disclosure relates to systems and methods for monitoring the extent of an ablation process as it pertains to a surgical goal, such as denervation. The disclosure also relates to catheter systems specifically designed for use in vascular nerve monitoring and ablation.
Background
Congestive heart failure, hypertension, diabetes, and chronic renal failure have many different initial causes; however, all may include some form of renal sympathetic nerve hyperactivity. Renal sympathetic nerves communicate signals with sympathetic centers located in the spinal cord and brain via afferent renal nerve activity, increasing systemic sympathetic tone; meanwhile, through efferent activity, renal nerves and arteries participate in sympathetic hyperactivity in response to signals from the brain, further increasing systemic sympathetic tone.
Sympathetic activation can initially be beneficial but eventually becomes maladaptive. In a state of sympathetic hyperactivity, a number of pathological events take place: abnormalities of hormonal secretion such as increased catecholamine, renin and angiotensin II levels, increased blood pressure due to peripheral vascular constriction and/or water and sodium retention, renal failure due to impaired glomerular filtration and nephron loss, cardiac dysfunction and heart failure due to left ventricular hypertrophy and myocyte loss, stroke, and even diabetes. Therefore, modulation (reduction/removal) of this increased sympathetic activity can slow or prevent the progression of these diseases.
Although ablation of such nerves can have positive effects on drug resistant hypertension and glucose metabolism abnormality current methodologies for denervation (e.g. ablation) are conducted without adequate feedback (with respect to the site of a denervation event, the extent of denervation, the effect of denervation on local physiology, etc.).